Question: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{4q - 9}{q + 5} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 5$ $ 4q - 9 = \dfrac{q + 5}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(4q - 9) = q + 5 $ $36q - 81 = q + 5$ $35q - 81 = 5$ $35q = 86$ $q = \dfrac{86}{35}$